


Well, Not Officially Anyway

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Phil's POV, fanboy Dan, fanboy phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Phil goes out to get some Shakeaway and meets an unexpected guest at the overly crowded ice cream shop.





	Well, Not Officially Anyway

"Ava, I'm heading out!" I call out to my roommate as I pull a pair of converse out of the closet and look down at my phone. 

Shakeaway closes in 40 minutes, I have plenty of time.

I lean against the door to slip them on, I wiggle one on and bend down to put on the other, unfortunately I'm not the most coordinated person, even at the best  
of times, and I lose my balance.

Hopping and spinning around while trying not to fall, I still try to push my foot into the shoe.

That plan quickly fails as I fully lose my balance and fall backwards onto the floor landing with my back against the door.

Well, that was freaking graceful.

Ava comes wondering downstairs, peeking around the corner.

"You okay?" she asks with a grin while trying to bite back a laugh, "it sounded like you were practicing the dance moves to Taylor Swift's new music video...or possibly moving furniture."

"Gee, thanks." I say mockingly and reach for the shoe sitting next to me.

"So you're heading out?" She asks as she comes into the room and sits on the sofa, grabbing the tv remote.

"Just to get some Shakeaway," I say as I finally shove my foot into that failure of a shoe and push myself up, "Want anything?"

"What?" She asks, clearly interested in whatever just popped up on the screen, "oh, uh, yeah. Anything with chocolate."

"Sure thing." I say as I grab my coat off the stand and close the apartment door behind me.

After climbing down a ridiculous amount of stairs to get to the bottom, I open the door to the main building and step out into the brisk London air.

As I exhale a small cloud appears, causing me to shiver.

I pull my coat collar up and pull out my headphones, plugging them into my phone and scrolling through my playlist.

Finally satisfied with the song selection, I turn and start to walk down the road.

I glance over at the mostly vacant park across the road amongst the apartment buildings, just behind it the sun is starting to set, turning the sky a  
rusty orange with a light swirl of pink.

It's beautiful actually. 

Makes London seem a little less sad looking.

Unfortunately, with the sun setting, I'm pretty sure the temperature has dropped about a thousand degrees.

I walk with a bounce in my step as I finally near the shop, I open the door and am met with a wave of warm air and a waiting line of about 10 people.

Just fantastic.

Who even gets ice cream when it's this flippin cold out anyway?

Finally it's my turn and I quickly walk up to the counter and tell the lady my order. 

I glance at the pick-up line and let out a small sigh, I'm probably going to be here awhile.

I walk over to a small table in the corner and pull out my phone to play some Crossy Road while I wait.

"Phil!" the lady calls out a few minutes late just as my chicken companion is suddenly hit by an on coming car.

"Wow, she has incredible timing." I mumble to myself as the 'You Failed' pops up on the screen.

I close the app and stand up.

"Dan!" she calls out as she sets another two drinks next to my two.

I get to the counter and reach to take my drinks, when a figure slightly taller then me comes up behind and reaches for the other two cups.

"Oh sorry." I say as I scoot over a little to give them more room.

"Hey no problem, I didn't mean to sneak up on you" says an oddly familiar voice with a breathy laugh.

"You're fine, no worries." I say with a smile in their general direction as I grab some straws and turn to walk out when I catch a glance of the tall strangers face.

Oh my god.

Dan Howell.

He looks at me and smiles.

Oh. God. His smile. 

It's even hotter in person.

"Wait, do I know you?" He asks with another smile as he reaches around me to grab two straws.

"Um, well, no. Well, not officially anyway." I manage to stutter out "Uh, I'm Phil! I'm a YouTuber so uh, you might have seen me from there? Possibly..."

"That's right! You're Phil Lester." He says with a grin, then it suddenly fades and he starts to backtrack.

"Uh, I mean, yeah I follow your channel, like not in a creepy way, but like a socially acceptable amount-"

I break out in a huge smile as he rambles on.

He follows my channel.

"You're very talented, uh, I mean your videos are brilliantly written." He finishes with a nervous chuckle.

Deep breaths. 

Play it cool, Phil.

"Why thank you! And you're Daniel Howell."

"That's me." He says with a returned grin as we start to walk out.

"I love your channel. You're last video was really cute."

Oh god. Did I just inadvertently call him cute.

End my life.

"Well thanks! I really liked your last video too." he says with a bowed head though I could see him give a small smirk.

"It was pretty good wasn't it." I say jokingly, as he steps out the door and turns to hold it for me.

We both start to drift in the same direction once outside the shop.

"Are you going this way?" He asks with one of his signature Dan smiles.

"I sure am. You?" I say returning the smile.

He replies with a nod, "Is it okay if I walk with you? Uh, if you don't want me to that's totally fine, I just figured since we were both going this way-"

I let out a breathy laugh, "I would love to walk with you, Mr Howell."

He grins and walks up next to me and we start down the road.

"Is the other shake for your roommate?"

"Yup. Ryan was too lazy to come with me." Dan says with a little laugh while shaking his head.

After a few seconds of silence he adds,

"And yours is for your girlfriend?" He asks lightly.

I'm fairly open about being bisexual in my videos so most people know I like girls and guys.

I did just do a video with Ava though so he must of thought we were together.

I just smile to myself, "Uh, no. I don't have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend for that matter."

Did he just smile? I could have sworn he just smiled.

"It's actually for my roommate. She was also too lazy to come." I add.

"Is she the girl in your last video?"

"Yup, her name is Ava." I say as we stop at a crosswalk.

"That's awesome. Sounds like Ava and Ryan would get along well." He says with a laugh, "How long have you guys been roommates?" he asks as we start to cross.

"Almost 5 years," I start, "But we have been friends for almost 10."

"Wow that's so cool. That's kinda like me and Ryan too. Friends for 4 years, roommates for almost 3." He says as we start to near my apartment building.

"We sure have a lot in common don't we?" I say as I start to slow down in front of the building.

"Is this your stop?" Dan asks looking up at the building with wide eyes.

"Sure is." I say with a small smile. "Flat 128."

"Wow, we have a lot more in common then I first thought." He says warmly.

"You live around here?" 

"Right over there." Dan says as he turns and points to the building straight across the road, "flat 265." He adds with a grin.

"You're kidding." I say with short laugh.

"How have we lived this close for that long and just now found out?" He says smirking slightly.

"I literally have no idea, but I'm glad we know now."

Dan nods and looks at me. "You know, I'm glad too." he says, the road lamps causing his bright brown eyes to shimmer.

I look back at him and I can't help but smile.

You really could get lost in those eyes.

We only look away when a big gust of cold wind blows through.

I let out a breathy awkward laugh.

Real smooth.

"Well, I should probably get Ava her shake. The last time I took too long she called me, not to make sure I was alright, but to make sure I didn't forgot to get hers with whipped-cream." I say, fiddling with the straws between my fingers.

Dan laughs and nods his head in agreement. 

"Yeah, me too. Ryan might be too lazy to come but I will never hear the end of it if I give it to him and it's all melted."

I laugh and smile at him again.

"Oh hey," he starts "would it be okay if I get your phone number?"

I can't help it as a huge grin spreads across my face.

"It's just that after your last collab video, I got a ton of requests for us to do one." He adds nervously.

"Sure, of course." I say as I set one of the cups down and pull a piece of paper from my pocket.

I write my number and my name next to it with a smiley face and hand it to him. "Perfect" he says as he looks at it then sticks it in his coat.

"I guess I will see you later then." I say with a smile.

"Definitely." He says with a grin and turns to walk across the road to his building.

I pick the cup back up and walk to the door, unlocking it.

I give one last look over my shoulder before I go in to see Dan unlock his door and do the same.

I smile at him and give a small wave.

He waves back with a returned smile and we both turn back to walk in out of the cold.

I dreamily walk up all the stairs to the apartment door and unlock it.

Oddly enough, I think that is the first time I have ever not cared about the ridiculous amount of stairs.

I close the door and lean up against it and close my eyes.

I just met Dan Howell.

He now has my phone number.

Daniel Howell has MY phone number.

I hear the floor boards in front of me start to creek.

"Everything okay? What took so damn long? I was starting to think maybe you got murdered or something." Ava says as I open my eyes to see her take the shakes from my hands and walk towards the lounge.

I break out into a huge smile.

"Everything is just perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna give me a little stalk, make sure you check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my loves! <3


End file.
